Gokus High School Love!
by GottaLOVEtoRead
Summary: Goku needs to go with Gohan to high school, Vegeta goes to cause Bulma wants so. Crazy shit will go down here. Goku X Videl
1. Dont, reveal your, STRENGTH!

A Goku X Videl fanfic, pretty weird coupe you think?

I've watched a lot of this lately and i was pretty upset when I run out of fanfic`s for this.

Therefore im making one of my own.

HOPE YOU ENJOY!

Disclaimer: NO I FREAKING DON`T OWN DBZ! All rights go to Akira Toyama and his crew, or something. :P

Chapter 1: Dont,reveal your,STRENGTH!

7 years before, the Cell Games.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Gohan screamed as he saw 16 die.

Gohan slowly began to transform, first his hair, then his aura, and finally the rest.

"Amazing." Piccilo said as he saw Gohan finish his transformation.

"Kakerot`s brat? Asending to the next level?!" Vegeta said shocked.

"Thats it Gohan, let it all out." Cell said with a smirk.

Gohan looked at Cell and quickly disappeared from his sight, making Cell FERRY hard shit his pants at Gohan`s speed. ( Kinda strange cause Cell were`s no clothes :P )

Gohan punched Cell in one blow out of his ^Perfect^ form.

Cell looked in shock as he suddenly began to puke his cuts out, ( It was disgusting.)

"What di-d you d-o, KID! Cell screamed in pain as he pukes more.

Finally he was done, and everyone saw that he was now in his Semi-Perfect form.

2 minutes later.

"Soon im going to explode, taking ALL of you with me." Cell said and laughed in his balloon form. "No, I should have listened to my dad, now its all over." Gohan said as he powered down.

"No! Its all my fault! I should have just finished him off!" Gohan said angry at himself.

a little farther away at a cliff.

"Wat is it Goku, do you have a plan or something?" Krillin asked as Goku smiled and turned his head a little."

"Listen, there`s not much time left and I can only think of one way to save the earth now." Goku said, ( a little slower then what this looked like in typing. )

"Huh?" Krillin looked confused.

"Goku what are you talking about" Piccilo said dumbfounded for once.

"No don`t, I think I know what you have planned Goku,YOU DON'T HAVE TO DO THIS!" Trunks said really loud.

"Goodbye, my friends." Vegeta looked in shock as Kakerot AKA Goku said that.

"Wait Goku, don't leave us." Krillin said sad already.

But Goku already used instant transmission to Cell`s location.

"GOKU!" Krillin yelled with his left hand out.

Gohan laid on the ground cursing himself, when suddenly his farther appeared before him.

Goku laid his left hand on Cell.

"Hey, you put up a good fight Gohan, im proud of you." Goku began.

"What, daddy?" Gohan said in complete disbelief.

"Take care of your mother for me, she needs you, tell her that i HAD to do this Gohan." Goku said smiling a little."

"Goodbye, my son." Goku instant transmissions himself and Cell away, leaving the others behind.

"NOOOOOOOOO! COME BACK!" Gohan yelled.

When the battle with Super Perfect Cell is finished.

"For our second wish we want to try to wish our best friend, Son Goku, back to life." Yamcha said as Shenron just simply said.

"The one called Son Goku has already been revived before, so its impossible to revive him once more." Yamcha and the others looked upset but then Yamcha said.

"Guys, what if we wish ourselves to Namek and then revive Goku there." Krillin looked hopeful and said,

"Thats a great idea Yamcha, let's try it." Gohan looked happy to cause he could see his dad soon again."

"Shenron, for our second wish we wish all of us to NAMEK!" Yamcha shouted the last part.

"WHA-" Vegeta tried to say but was already transported to Namek."

-Namek, 4 days later-

Okay guys, we have all the dragonballs now, lets wish dad back to life!" Gohan shouted happily.

Porunga emerged and stood on his spot. "I'm the almighty Porunga, make your wishes, I shall only grant three." Porunga said totally a little to impressed by himself, probably cause he could grant wishes.

"We wish my dad, Son Goku, back to life, almighty Porunga" Gohan said to one of the namekian translators.

"It shall be done." Porunga said.

"For our second wish we wish my dad, Son Goku, to Namek!" Gohan said happily.

"Okay, I will now grant your second wish." Porunga`s eyes were going red again.

They looked forward as they now saw the savior of earth, Son Goku.

"DADDY!" Gohan cried and screamed up and down.

"Gohan, I'm happy to be back, trough you din`t have to do it." Goku said still happy.

"Kakerot back from the grave huh?" Vegeta said in his normal tone.

"Yep, one hundred percent Vegeta!" Goku said happily.

-Present time, 7 years later, Goku`s House.-

But ChiChi, do I really need to." Goku said as he whined more."

"SON GOKU! You will not be a brainless not knowing anything guy anymore!" ChiChi calming a little down by her own words.

"You will go to school with Gohan together, and don't say, i'm to old to go to school on me!"

"But ChiCh-" Goku tried but failed. "No ChiChi anymore Goku, you're going or I wont cook food for you for the next 3 months." ChiChi said a little happier, cause she knew that Goku WILL go to school now.

"Dammit, well okay then, how long." Goku said defeated.

"For as long as i see needed, I ques four years or something like that." ChiChi said happy.

'DAMMMM! Is three months no food worth four years going to school?' Goku thought to himself.

"Okay, I accept." Goku said sad. "Wonderful, I already have your lunch ready." ChiChi said still happy.

-Orange star high school-

"Okay dad, remember, do not show you`r strength." Gohan said for the last time.

"I know son, behave like a normal human and don't do anything suspicious." Goku replied his speech again.

"Okay then, are you really ready dad?" Gohan questioned again.

"YES! I'm ready for like 10 minutes now, Gohan lets just go inside." Goku said calming down.

Gohan and Goku walked in the big school, a school for people who will get high jobs in their life.

Gohan needed to pie so he let his dad alone for a few seconds, BAD TIMMING!

Goku did his back to his locker as he crossed his arms and looked around, seeing only students with badge`s and clothing which he normally never saw.

As Goku closed his locker he heard a loud, DANG! Goku looked down and saw a girl with black hair in two pony tales on the ground.

"HEY! Watch what your doing you big idiot!" The girl said.

"Sorry, heh, I din`t see you." Goku said rubbing his head."

The girl got up and looked slightly angry at Goku, "What do you mean you din`t saw me! Everyone knows who I am so you should know who I am, RIGHT?!" The girl was getting more angry by the second.

"Your Videl Satan right?" Gohan said as he walked to his dad.

"OFCOURSE IM VIDEL SATAN! DO YOU THINK I'M HERCULE SATAN OR SOMETHING?"

"Hey Gohan, wasn't Hercule the guy who was bitch slapped to the air and flew into a mountain?" Goku questioned his son trying to remember.

"Yeah Goku, he w- What do you mean my father was bitch slapped in the air and flew into a mountain?!" Videl was getting angry again from these guys."

"Well im sorry that we saved his sorry a-" Gohan putted his hand on his dad`s mouth so he could not talk anymore.

suddenly Goku looked at the doors as they where, BLASTED OPEN?!

Goku was now sensing for a high power level and found one he smirked at.

"Goku, whats going on?" His son asked him as he stared at the broken doors.

"Oh Kakerot, if come to haunt you in your school." a voice said that defiantly belonged to Vegeta.

Ohhh! It's about to go down bro`s, you know the drill by now, leave a review or something.

I'm tired, GOODBYE!


	2. Vegeta and Goku drop the BOMB!

Thanks for the reviews, etc other stuff :P

I first wanna explain why my story's take so long to update, here goes.

Writing fanfics isn't a priority of my, Therefore it can take upon 1/2 weeks to even touch wordpad for it.

I'm doing this purely for fun and for you guys to, but I think we all know that some things go first.

Just enjoy the story and MMMMaby leave a review? :(

Disclaimer: My mom owns Dragonball, but not DragonBall Z. Nah just Fu**ing with ya.

ALL RIGHTS GO TO...Well you know who they go to, so why even say it?

Well LETS begin shall we.

PS. In the story there is something with Erasa's math book, and its kinda OC. Don't flame on it. If you don't like it don't read it.

Previously on Goku's Highschool Love!

7 years before, the Cell Games.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Gohan screamed as he saw 16 die.

Gohan slowly began to transform, first his hair, then his aura, and finally the rest.

"That's it Gohan, let it all out." Cell said with a smirk.

Gohan looked at Cell and quickly disappeared from his sight, making Cell FERRY hard shit his pants at Gohan's speed.

Gohan punched Cell in one blow out of his ^Perfect^ form.

two minutes later.

"Soon I'm going to explode, taking ALL of you with me." Cell said and laughed in his balloon form. "No, I should have listened to my dad, now its all over." Gohan said as he powered down.

"No! It's all my fault! I should have just finished him off!" Gohan said angry at himself.

"What is it Goku, do you have a plan or something?" Krillin asked as Goku smiled and turned his head a little."

"Listen, there`s not much time left and i can only think of one way to save the earth now." Goku said.

"Huh?" Krillin said dumbfounded.

"Goku what are you talking about" Piccilo said shocked.

"No don't, I think I know what you have planned Goku,YOU DON'T HAVE TO DO THIS!" Trunks yelled.

"Goodbye, my friends." Goku disappeared.

"GOKU!" Krillin yelled with his left hand out.

"Hey, you put up a good fight Gohan, I'm proud of you."

"What, daddy?" Gohan said confused.

"Take care of your mother for me, she needs you, tell her that I HAD to do this Gohan." Goku said smiling a little."

"Goodbye, my son." Goku disappeared

"NOOOOOOOOO! COME BACK!"

After the battle with Super Perfect Cell...

"Shenron, for our second wish we wish all of us to NAMEK!" Yamcha shouted.

"WHA-" Vegeta tried to say but was already transported to Namek."

-Present time, 7 years later.

"Dammit, well okay then, how long." Goku said defeated.

"For as long as I see needed, I guess four years or something like that." ChiChi said happy.

'DAMMMM! Is three months no food worth four years going to school?' Goku thought to himself.

"Okay, I accept." Goku said sad.

\- Orange star high school -

"OF COURSE I'M VIDEL SATAN! DO YOU THINK IM HERCULE SATAN OR SOMETHING?"

"Hey Gohan, wasn`t Hercule the guy who was bitch slapped to the air and flew into a mountain?" Goku questioned his son trying to remember.

"Yeah Goku, he w- What do you mean my father was bitch slapped in the air and flew into a mountain?!" Videl was getting angry again from these guys."

"Well im sorry that we saved his sorry a-" Gohan putted his hand on his dad's mouth so he could not talk anymore.

Suddenly Goku looked at the doors as they where, BLASTED OPEN?!

\- Chapter 2 - Vegeta and Goku drop the BOMB!

Silence...

More Silence...

No one says anything.

"Hey Vegeta how's it going, still training and trying to beat my record in fastest eating, which by the way is..."

Gohan looked at Videl as she had her mouth open and was probably thinking whate f*ck was going on.

"Well now that you mention it, yesterday I had almost beat your score of..."

"WHATE FUCK IS GOING ON!" A girl shouted now running in circles.

"Well this is my pal V- THAT GUY IS GONNA KILL ALL OF US, THAT CRAZY BI" Gohan had put his hand now on this girl's mouth as she tried to fight his hand of.

suddenly the school bell rang and the students, MOST of them where going to their own classrooms.

"Well Kakarot, I've seen that we three are in the same class, as well as that Satan girl.

"Uhhh, She seems like an okay girl, I ques..."

Gohan walked over to them and opened a time-table of what they where going to do today.

"Okay so first we have a small talk for all the new students this year, then we instantly have Biology after that, and then we have a pause, then History, and then some more things, well."

"Whoah, Gohan look at this." "What do you think it is Kakarot?" Vegeta said looking at it as well.

"What is it?" Gohan walked over to see a math book with only the name Erasa on it.

"I know this person, well kind of, I saw her name on the list of people we have in our class." Gohan opened the book and it was full with, Porn magazines?"

"Hey, those look like the books that Master Roshi always reads, ahhh, good memories." Goku was now going to Master Roshi's think eiland.

"Uhhhhh,THAT'S DISGUSTING!" Vegeta yelled almost poking on the ground.

"Well, I can't blame her really, ...LETS JUST GO TO CLASS!" Gohan said making the other Saiyans get out of ^things^ that they were doing before.

Gohan and the two other Saiyans walked to their classroom, that was at the end of the hallway apparently.

"If were gonna talk about the things we do in life then I'm gonna tell them that I'm gonna conquer there pathetic planet of low lifers." Vegeta said smirking and closing his eyes thinking of slaughtering, Humans i ques.

"But Vegeta, where in a school! Not in a killer movie." Goku said smirking to.

"Welcome in Classroom B, my guess is that you are Son Goku, Son Gohan, and Vegeta, Prince of Siyans?" the teacher of the Classroom looked confused about how he had to say the last name.

"Saians?" The teacher looked again at his paper hoping for some more information.

"ITS Vegeta, PRINCE OF SAIYANS!" Vegeta said proudly as Goku and Gohan were laughing at Vegeta's little pose.

"Right, just please go sit somewhere in the class." The teacher was really confused but decided to let it rest for now. Vegeta Gohan and Goku found a place to sit, unfortunately Videl Satan and some other punk and a blonde girl where sitting there to.

"Hi! My name's Erasa, and this ar-" "Yeah we now who they are." Gohan said annoyed, already knowing that this day, and many more days where gonna be hell.

"Alright Class, today our first lesson of this new season is gonna be about getting to know each other."

Vegeta smirked and leaned a little to Goku's ear. "I'm Prince Vegeta and this is my Galick Gun." Vegeta whispered to Goku as Goku did his hands for his mouth to stop people from hearing him laugh.

"First Student, Can Erasa come stand for the class please." Erasa jumped up from her chair and walked exited towards her teacher, having like a million papers in her left hand.

"Well Erasa, tell your new classmates something about yourself."

"Okay, lets see." Erasa searched for the paper with a #1 in it and started to read.

"Hi, my name is Erasa, I'm a pretty girl with fine blond hair with a little...

"Vegeta, when do you think its are turn?" Goku asked as he almost fall asleep of Erasa's speech. "Vegeta...grrrrnhhh..." Next to Goku was Vegeta who also had fallen asleep.

\- Some time later -

"And that's who I am!" Erasa finished as most of the class woke up and clapped a little.

"Umhhh..." The teacher was still asleep a little. "Second student, Vegeta!" Vegeta smirked and Goku waved him a small and quick goodbye.

"Well mister Vegeta, tell us something about yourself." The teacher was a little interested again as he began to sit normal on his seat.

"Well, to start with I was born on Planet Vegeta! Af-" "Wait hold on, you said you were born where?" because of this guy's stupidity Vegeta was getting annoyed a little.

"Planet Vegeta." Goku saw Gohan hiding under some pillows that he somehow found somewhere. "Vegeta is doing great isn't he Gohan?" Goku looked at Gohan's face, quit clearly a face of being scared, shitless. "I'm so dead...SO dead, everyone is gonna know..."

It was hard to understand what Gohan was saying, so Goku just turned to Vegeta again.

"I was of the highest class, the ELITE'S!" Vegeta began building some tension as Videl was not impressed at all. "Conquering Planets, destroying life all on those planets, and then selling them, GREAT TIME!" Vegeta thought back at those true Saiyan times as most of the class was either scared to hell or just thinking he was crazy.

\- some time later again ( last one I promise. ) -

"Next student, Son Goku!" Goku walked down the small stairs and could see all the people he will spend at least the year with. Some girls, some boys, a girl who looked at how strong he was by just looking at his arms. Yeah, nothing special.

"Hi, my name is Son Goku as you all know." "The thing tha-" Some boy in the back of the class stood up. "Are you THE Son Goku who fought in the 23 world martial arts tournament against Junior?" Goku smiled and said, "Yep, that was me." "FOR REAL?" The boy was now almost a shiny Pokémon, i ques he gave light cause he thought that it was the best thing in the world.

"As I said, I'm Son Goku and the things I like are training, Eating, AND...Sparring! that's all." Goku walked back to his seat as the teacher called Gohan to come forth and tell something about himself. "Gohan, hey Gohan, Your u-" Goku stopped talking as he saw an empty seat of where Gohan was sitting a couple of seconds ago.

Vegeta groaned and said, "Are you F****** KIDDING ME?!"

Thanks for watching this episode of my Dragonball Z Story.

As always, If you can leave a review so that I know what you thought of it.

SeE yOu GuYs NeXt TiMe!

BTW, Cause this story has only two chapters at the moment I will make the next chapter for this BEFORE a new chapter of Alternate Route!


End file.
